Lucius Belyakov
Lucius Belyakov was a mysterious character that would enter both Ben Hawkins and Justin Crowe's dreams. He is revealed to be Management in the second season. He was an Avatar of Light and the father of Justin Crowe and Iris Crowe. Early Life Lucius was a Russian aristocrat and an officer in the Czar's army. After giving birth to his son, Alexi, Lucius began having dreams and visions about the true nature of his only son. When Alexi is two years old, Lucius tries unsuccessfully to kill him. His wife and children flee from Russia and travel to safety in America. Believing that his family had perished in a train derailment, Lucius returns to duty in the Russian army. During World War I, he begins having visions about his Dark counterpart, Henry Scudder, an American expatriate serving in the French Foreign Legion. Lucius abandons his post and begins hunting Scudder down. When Lucius finally finds Scudder in a trench on the Eastern Front, Lucius is attacked and horribly disfigured by a bear that he tried to kill to save Scudder and losing an arm and both legs. Scudder ran away without helping the man who just saved him. Only because of his Avataric nature does Lucius survive his terrible injuries and fight off death's pull. After recovering, he studied and learned that he was an Avatar, one of two beings born to a single generation, one of darkness and one of light. Over the next decade, Belyakov uses private investigators and informants in the Russian community to track Scudder and his partner, Ernst Lodz, as they conned and extorted their way through Europe. Belyakov later located a broken-down Lodz in an alley in Venice, Italy. Lodz, having been given a measure of mind-reading by Scudder in exchange for Lodz's sight, now possessed a bond with Scudder that gave Belyakov a way to track Scudder from far away. The uneasy team made their way to America and began to make inquiries about Scudder's location. Tracking him to Milfay, Oklahoma, they miss Scudder before he runs away, leaving his wife Flora and young son Ben. A year after Scudder joined the Hyde and Teller Company carnival, Belyakov and Lodz locate him and Belyakov purchases Hyde and Teller, barely missing Scudder before he makes his escape. Taking control of the carnival under the title Management, he changes its name to Carnivále and uses Lodz to give orders to his employees. Season 1 Lucius Belyakov is a mysterious man who appears in Ben's and Brother Justin's dreams as a Russian soldier. Unknown at first, he is also the carnival's Management, hiding in his trailer and communicating with his carny workers solely through Samson. As Management remains unseen during the first season, it is unclear at first whether Management exists at all. Late in the season however, Management is shown to have a conversation with Lodz. Season 2 In the second season, Management reveals himself to Ben as Lucius Belyakov, the soldier of his dreams who was once badly injured by a bear. Management wants Ben to break an unfolding chain of catastrophic events, and urges him to find and bring Scudder to him. After Ben's accomplished mission, Management attacks Scudder and is stabbed by Ben. With his last breath, Management tells Ben how to defeat the Usher, Ben's ultimate nemesis. Powers & Abilities Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Avatar